The present invention relates to a plural-compartment medical container, the container having plural compartments capable of carrying plural drug solutions or infusion solutions separately and mixing the drug solutions by communicating the compartments just before use.
When plural drug solutions or infusion solutions containing unstable drugs are mixed in advance, the solutions sometimes cause change with the passage of time, such as discoloration or deterioration. For such solutions, the solutions are carried in a container divided into plural compartments, and mixed by opening the partition at the time of use in methods. As examples thereof, the method can be mentioned wherein a container is formed from a film of a resin composition of a mixture of resins having different melting points, and a peelable seal portion is formed by heat-sealing a portion in a belt shape, which is to be a seal portion (partition portion), at a temperature between low melting point resin and high melting point resin.
Specifically, a plural-compartment container in which a film of mixed resin of polypropylene and polyethylene (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, No. Hei 2-4671), or a film of mixed resin of liner polyethylene and high density polyethylene having different densities (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, No. Hei 8-229101) is used, can be mentioned. In these plural-compartment containers, a peeling strength of the partition portion is almost determined depending to a ratio of mixed resins.
However, when the mixed ratio is varied in order to obtain a desired peeling strength, the flexibility and transparency are naturally affected, resulting in the difficulty to obtain products without losing constant properties. In addition, the partition portions sometimes do not peel smoothly when they are opened.
The object of the present invention is to provide a plural-compartment medical container, capable of carrying plural drug solutions or infusion solutions in plural compartments without leaking and mixing before use, and capable of communicating the compartments at the time of use, wherein the compartments are certainly communicated by pushing the pouch and the container has excellent flexibility and transparency.
As a result of extensive researches, the present inventors have discovered that it is possible to achieve the above object when a blocking seal formed of a resin having specific thermal properties is employed, and accomplished the present invention.
Namely, the present invention provides a plural-compartment medical container, wherein said container is a pouch formed of a synthetic resin and has an open member at least one end of upper and lower ends thereof for filling or withdrawing a drug solution, and the inner surface of said container is divided into plural compartments in a liquid-tight manner by a blocking seal portion, characterized in that when a melting temperature curve of a resin of said blocking seal portion is determined using differential scanning calorimeter, a height ratio (h2/h1) between a height (h1) of a peak at a temperature of main melting peak and a height (h2) of said temperature curve at a temperature of 115xc2x0 C., is Within a range of 0.05 to 0.4.